Remuk
by December D
Summary: (epilogue for this fict is up) Ketika cinta di masa lalu kembali hadir di kehidupan Jungkook yang nyaris sempurna./BTS Fict/BL/JiKook slight VKook/
1. Chapter 1

x

x

 **REMUK**

 **(BTS Fict, BL, AU, OOC, Jikook, VKook)**

x

x

Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya.

Tangannya bergerak mengusap layar _smartphone_ nya, mengecek apakah ada pesan dari kekasihnya atau tidak.

Detik berubah menjadi menit. Menit merangkai menit menjadi hitungan jam dan Jungkook mulai gusar. Tidak biasanya kekasihnya belum pulang padahal malam sudah selarut ini.

Jungkook melirik jam dinding di hadapannya, nyaris pukul 11 malam ketika Jungkook mendengar pintu apartemennya terbuka.

Pria dengan kulit seputih susu dengan rambut sekelam malam memasuki ruangan dengan diam, seolah tidak menyadari ada Jungkook di sana. Kemejanya terlihat berantakan, jas hitam yang tadi pagi dipakainya kini menyangkut di lengannya bersama dengan tas laptop yang dijinjingnya.

Wajahnya terlihat begitu lelah dan rambut serta kemejanya basah karena keringat. Celananya sedikit bernoda coklat karena debu atau mungkin tanah. Terlihat begitu berantakan untuk ukuran pria yang baru pulang bekerja.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa baru pulang?" Tanya Jungkook pelan.

Kekasihnya sedikit terlonjak menyadari Jungkook menunggunya di ruang tamu.

"Sudah makan?"

Kekasihnya mengangguk kecil.

Jungkook menyadari perubahan itu. Ia sudah tinggal bersama pria ini hampir selama 3 tahun. Dan Jungkook cukup memahami pria itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jungkook pelan kemudian menarik kekasihnya ke dalam pelukannya sebelum kekasihnya terduduk patuh di sofa berwarna _peach_ di ruang tamunya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Jungkook menyadari noda kemerahan di lantai. Tahu benar jika noda itu adalah darah. Dengan panik ia mengecek telapak kaki kekasihnya. Kekasihnya berusaha menutupi luka-luka di telapak kakinya menggunakan telapak tangannya yang mungil.

"Tidak apa, Jungkookie," kekasihnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil, "maaf ya aku mengotori lantai."

"Ada masalah apa, _Hyung_?" Tuntut Jungkook.

Kekasihnya memang begini. Jungkook tahu kebiasaan kekasihnya yang sering berlari di jalanan tanpa mengenakan alas kaki jika kekasihnya ini sedang gusar atau banyak pikiran.

"Tidak ada. Sungguh."

"Lalu kenapa kau berlari sampai kakimu berdarah begini?"

Kekasihnya memasang senyuman halus, "Ada hal yang mengangguku."

"Apa itu? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku, Hyung. Demi Tuhan, berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri." Desah Jungkook ketika melihat kaki kekasinya meneteskan darah ke lantai.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah selesai memikirkannya."

"Kakimu terluka. Tunggu sebentar, akan kuobati."

Kekasihnya menahan pergelangan tangan Jungkook, "Tidak perlu. Nanti saja kalau aku sudah selesai mandi."

Jungkook membuang nafas keras, "Baiklah. Kau mau secangkir coklat hangat?"

Kekasihnya mengangguk kecil sebelum mencuri satu kecupan di rahang Jungkook.

"Aku mandi dulu, ya." Pamitnya.

Jungkook mengangguk. Tangannya terulur meraih tas jinjing berisi laptop milik kekasihnya ketika kekasihnya berujar pelan, "Maaf ya, darahku mengotori lantai. Nanti selesai mandi kubersihkan."

Jungkook hanya tersenyum dan memandang punggung kekasihnya yang basah, "Tidak apa, _Hyung_. Biar aku yang bersihkan. Dan hentikan kebiasaanmu berlari tanpa alas kaki ketika sedang banyak pikiran, _Hyung_. Kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

Kekasihnya terkekeh sembari melepas dasi, "Aku tidak bisa sayangnya."

Kekasihnya menggulung dasi yang dikenakannya di tangan kanannya, "Kudengar Taehyung sudah kembali dari Jepang."

Mendengar nama itu membuat bahu Jungkook menegang. Kim Taehyung, cinta pertamanya yang memilih mencapakannya dan memilih pria lain yang dikenalnya di Jepang 3 bulan setelah Taehyung mulai menjalani pendidikannya di Universitas Tokyo.

"Dari mana kau tahu, _Hyung_?" Tanya Jungkook refleks.

Kekasihnya mengangkat bahu ringan sembari mulai berjalan menjauhi Jungkook, " _Well_ , aku tadi ada pertemuan dengan client, dan aku melihatnya di _Coffe Shop_ di daerah Gangnam."

Paras Jungkook memucat.

"Aku melihatnya sedang berciuman denganmu." Lanjutnya kemudian.

Jungkook sangat terkejut. Kekasihnya sudah berlalu meninggalkan Jungkook yang termanggu pada posisinya saat itu.

Ketika ia melihat noda darah di lantai, ia merasakan betapa sakitnya luka itu.

Terlebih mungkin luka di hati yang kekasihnya rasakan.

"Ah iya, Jungkookie," kepala kekasihnya menyembul dari pintu, "kalau kau jatuh cinta lagi pada mantan kekasihmu, tinggalkan saja aku," kemudian kekasihnya berjalan menuju kamar mandi, "sepertinya selama tiga tahun ini aku telah gagal membuatmu jatuh cinta. Kita bisa batalkan pertunangan kita," kekasihnya mengangkat bahu kecil, "kau tahu aku tidak ingin memenjarakanmu pada hubungan yang tidak kau sukai. Aku bisa bertahan ribuan tahun tanpa cintamu dan tetap mencintaimu. Tetapi kurasa aku tidak bisa bertahan dengan kau yang seperti itu. Tinggalkan saja aku dan berbahagialah bersama Taehyung."

Jungkook merasa pedih. Kakinya tidak terluka, tetapi ia seolah kehilangan semua tulang yang menyangga tubuhnya.

Tubuhnya jatuh terduduk dan menangis pilu.

Bohong jika ia bilang bahwa ia tidak jatuh cinta pada kekasihnya lebih dalam daripada cintanya pada mantan kekasihnya dulu.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Jungkook tertawa riang. Taehyung masih sama menggemaskannya dengan dulu ketika ia masih SMA. Bagaimana cara Taehyung tertawa, cara Taehyung bicara, atau cara Taehyung menggodanya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, semuanya masih sama seperti dulu.

Seperti saat mereka masih berpacaran dulu.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau kita sering bertemu begini saat Jimin bekerja?" Taehyung mengaduk Caramel Lattenya perlahan.

"Tidak," Jungkook tersenyum senang ketika jemari Taehyung menggenggam jemarinya ringan, "ia tidak akan tahu. Selama kau tidak bicara, baik Jimin maupun Sasori kekasihmu tidak akan mengetahuinya."

Taehyung menyisir poni pirangnya halus, "Bagaimana ini? Aku jatuh cinta lagi pada mantan kekasihku padahal aku sudah bertunangan."

Jungkook terkikik, "Sama. Aku juga jatuh cinta lagi pada mantan kekasihku."

Lalu keduanya tersenyum. Ketika jemari Taehyung mengusap pipinya dan secara alamiah membuat Jungkook semakin mendekat dan melebur dalam sebuah ciuman memabukkan di belah bibir keduanya.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, di sudut barat sana ada seonggok hati yang terbakar.

Remuk karena pengkhianatan.

"Kenapa, Jungkookie?"

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Ini sampah saya tahu.

Maapkeun..

 _Warm Hug,_

 _December D._


	2. Chapter 2

Jimin tersenyum kecut.

 _Sial._ Rutuknya.

Dengan jemari bergetar ia menyugar rambutnya. Membuang nafas ke angkasa sebelum memaki dengan wajah tersakiti.

 _Sial_.

Tubuhnya berlari. Menembus malam dengan hati tercabik.

 _Nyeri._

Respirasinya kacau. Detak jantungnya berantakan. Peluh membanjiri tubuhnya namun ia tetap berlari dengan kaki telanjang.

 _Nyeri sekali. Sial._

Pandangannya buram.

Tentu saja.

Bagaimana bisa pandangannya jelas selain karena matanya yang memang minus, retinanya juga terhalangi air mata.

 _Sial._

Jimin menggosok matanya yang basah dengan punggung tangan.

 _Kenapa nyeri sekali?_

Tubuhnya tetap berlari. Meski pandangan orang lain di jalur pejalan kaki yang ia lewati memandangnya dengan pandangan menghakimi.

 _Tahu apa kalian semua?_

Ketika sadar ia sudah terlalu jauh, Jimin memutuskan untuk berlari ke arah berlawanan. Sudah terlalu malam dan ia harus pulang.

Telapak kakinya menjerit. Pedih bukan main. Aspal tipis dengan batuan itu mencabik kulit telapak kakinya.

Pedih. Panas. Nyeri. Tetapi seonggok benda di relung dadanya lebih nyeri.

 _Kenapa Jungkook?_

Kemejanya lepek, ujung-ujungnya sudah keluar dari kurungan ikat pinggangnya sejak bermenit-menit yang lalu dan Jimin tidak peduli. Sama sekali tidak.

 _Kenapa setelah sekian lama kita bersama, kenapa bisa begini, Jungkook?_

Tersenggal. Ia menemukan mobilnya terparkir apik di sudut taman kota. Jimin mendecih, benar-benar di luar impiannya.

Impian Jimin sederhana. _Membahagiakan Jungkook._

Ia bekerja untuk Jungkook. Menyisakan sebagian gajinya untuk mencukupi kebutuhan anak itu.

Jimin hanya ingin Jungkooknya bahagia.

Meski Jimin harus menahan mual melihat deret angka di layar komputernya hingga malam. Meski ia harus menahan nyeri setiap sadar Jungkook tidak mencintainya sedalam ia mencintai Taehyung dulu.

Tetapi kenapa Taehyung datang kembali di kehidupan Jungkook dan menghancurkan impiannya?

 _Kenapa Jungkook?_

Jimin hanya tidak habis fikir. Bagaimana bisa? Setelah 3 tahun kebersamaan mereka. Yang awalnya hanya tetangga _apartement_ hingga akhirnya memutuskan tinggal bersama.

Bagaimana bisa? Setelah ratusan malam mereka habiskan dengan tidur berdampingan.

Bagaimana bisa? Setelah puluhan kecup yang Jimin daratkan di kening Jungkook dengan sayang.

Bagaimana bisa?

 _Apa aku belum cukup, Jungkook?_

Jimin merasa dipermainkan.

Konyol sekali.

Tanpa sadar Jimin mengcengkram kemudi hingga jemarinya memutih. Tanpa sadar ia menginjak pedal gas semakin dalam. Tanpa sadar air matanya menderas.

 _Kenapa setelah semua yang ia lakukan kau masih mencintainya, Jungkook?_

Jimin ingin tertawa. Bagaimana bisa Jungkook mencintai pria yang sudah menyakitnya sedemikian dalam? Bagaimana bisa ia mencintai pria yang jaraknya dulu terpaut puluhan mil darat dan lautan? Bagaimana bisa setelah sekian lama?

 _Ah, aku memang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Taehyungmu._

Jimin sadar. Akhirnya ia menemukan jawaban itu. Ia jauh berbeda dari Taehyung yang dari sisi manapun lebih unggul darinya.

Jimin sadar. Yang ia berikan pada Jungkook tidak sebanyak yang Taehyung lakukan dulu ketika Jungkooknya masih di bangku SMA.

Jimin sadar. Selama ini Jungkook hanya kasihan padanya yang terus menjilati kaki Jungkook demi sebuah perhatian.

 _Pasti sulit untukmu, Jungkook. Tetap bersamaku dengan hati mencintai Taehyung._

Ponsel Jimin di atas _dashboard_ berkedip. Nama _Hobie Hyung_ terpampang jelas di sana.

Jimin sedang tidak ingin bicara pada siapapun. Jadi ia mengabaikan panggilan itu.

Ia hanya ingin segera pulang. Mengobati kakinya yang terluka yang mungkin besok akan ia lukai lagi.

Jimin hanya ingin pulang. Kemudian tertidur nyaman di sofa peachnya.

Ia tidak ingin membebani Jungkook dengan tidur di kamar yang sama.

Ponselnya berkedip lagi.

Air mata Jimin sudah menelaga. Dengan kasar Jimin menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya, menggunakan jemari yang sama pula ia hendak meraih ponselnya.

Ponselnya jatuh akibat tangan Jimin yang basah.

Mengumpat sekali sebelum Jimin mencondongkan tubuhnya hendak meraih ponsel di dekat kakinya.

 _Ah, kenapa susah sekali?_

"Ya, _Hyung_?"

Jimin menegakkan tubuhnya dengan sebelah tangan memegang ponsel di sisi kepalanya.

"Kau dimana, Bodoh? Aku menghubungimu sejak tadi?" Cecar suara di seberang sana.

"Di jalan."

"Pulang, Bodoh. Jungkook menangis seperti anak kecil memintaku menyuruhmu pulang."

Jimin memejamkan matanya mendengar ucapan itu. Jungkooknya menangis. Kenapa? Apa ia begitu merindukan Taehyung?

"Suruh ia menghubungi mantan kekasihnya, _Hyung_. Ia selalu butuh segelas susu sebelum tidur. Minta Taehyungnya saja yang membuatnya. Aku ..." Jimin menelan ludahnya, "masih sangat jauh."

"Bicara apa kau ini?" Raung suara itu, "Jungkook menangis terisak-isak begini. Ia membutuhkanmu, Park Jimin."

"Tidak. Ia membutuhkan mantan kekasihnya, _Hyung_."

Suara raungan terdengar samar, "Kau dengar itu, Jimin? Ia menangis seperti orang gila. Ia butuh kau bukan mantan kekasihnya."

"Jika ia butuh aku, kenapa ia melakukannya, _Hyung_?"

"Melakukan apa, Jimin?" Tuntut suara itu.

"Tanyakan saja pada Jungkook."

"Kau akan pulang 'kan?"

Jimin mengangguk sekali sebelum terkekeh konyol, sadar anggukannya tidak mungkin dilihat seseorang yang dinamai _Hobie Hyung_ di seberang sana.

"Ya. Aku akan pulang," Jimin menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri, "malam ini keberatan jika aku menginap, Duhai Tetangga?"

Decihan terdengar, "Aku yang akan menginap. Aku ada di _apartement_ mu sekarang."

"Baiklah."

Hening nyaris 10 detik sebelum Jimin membuka mulutnya dan melontarkan satu pertanyaan, " _Hyung_ , jika aku pergi tolong jaga Jungkook, ya?"

"Kau ini ngomong apa sih?"

"Pastikan ia makan dengan benar. Tolong larang ia minum terlalu banyak soda. Dan ah, tolong sampaikan pada Jungkook bahwa aku sangat mencintainya."

"Jimin, kau dimana?"

"Apa Jungkook akan sedih jika aku mati?"

"Kau mabuk? Berhenti sekarang juga!" suara gaduh terdengar di seberang sana, sepertinya ia berlari, "aku akan menyusulmu. Jangan macam-macam, Sialan."

" _Hyung_ , kau tetangga terbaik yang pernah kumiliki."

"Park Jimin! Jawab aku, Sialan! Kau dimana?"

Jimin terisak pilu, "Aku tidak sanggup lagi, _Hyung_."

"Berhenti sekarang juga, Jimin, ya? Aku akan menyusulmu dengan Jungkook," suara gaduh itu bertambah satu, "oke? Katakan kau di mana." Pintanya dengan suara lembut yang kelewat tegang.

" _Hyung_ , boleh aku bicara dengan Jungkook?"

Jimin menginjak gasnya semakin dalam. Perih menyambangi lukanya yang berdarah.

" _Hyung_?" Suara Jungkooknya, "jangan begini. A-aku maksudku, kita bisa bicarakan lagi." Diakhiri dengan isakan.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , hei jangan menangis."

" _Hyung_ , pulanglah."

"Aku sedang di jalan."

"Di mana? Aku akan menyusul bersama Hoseok _Hyung_."

"Tidak perlu," air mata Jimin meleleh, "dengarkan aku dan jangan potong pembicaraanku."

"Tapi _Hyung_ di mana?" Suara mobil menggerung melatari suara di seberang sana.

"Aku sudah memutuskannya. Mulai saat ini, kau tidak perlu berpura-pura mencintaiku. Berbahagilah bersama Taehyung, Jungkookie. Jangan jadi anak nakal, ya. Kau tahu aku selalu mengawasimu. Ah iya, aku sudah mengirimkan seluruh uang yang kupunya ke rekeningmu. Jangan boros, mulai sekarang kau yang mengatur uang itu."

" _Hyung_ , di mana kau kumohon?" Isakan Jungkook terdengar semakin keras.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jungkookie."

Sinar terang yang mengenai wajah Jimin itu membuat mata Jimin menyipit, "Sangat."

Lalu Jimin memejamkan matanya, "Selalu."

Sebelah lengannya yang memegang kemudi ia lepaskan dan terkulai di sisi tubuhnya, "Selamanya."

Kakinya menginjak pedal gasnya semakin dalam sebelum ia berbisik pelan, "Aku selalu sangat mencintaimu, Jeon Jungkook. Selamanya aku mencintaimu."

Lalu yang Jungkook dengar berikutnya adalah bunyi klakson yang memekak nyaring, kemudian decitan pilu rem sebelum getaran suara hantaman yang lebih memekakkan.

Suara pecahan kaca, benturan logam, dan rintihan kacau seseorang.

Jimin.

Jiminnya.

Hening.

"Dengan begini," hela nafas itu terdengar kacau, berat dan terputus-putus, "k-kau bisa berbahagia bersama Taehyung tanpa perlu takut menyakitiku. Mengkhawatirkan perasaanku."

Tangis Jungkook pecah.

"Jalan Hongdae," nafas itu tersenggal, "aku ada di jalan Hongdae."

Lalu panggilan itu diputus.

Kalimat cinta yang belum sempat Jungkook ungkapkan tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Salahnya. Semua ini salahnya. Jika ia tidak membalas pesan Taehyung, semuanya tidak akan begini. Jika ia tidak menerima ajakan bertemu Taehyung. Jika ia tidak terlibat romansa basi bersama mantan kekasihnya. Jika ia bisa lebih menyakinkan Jimin. Jika saja Jungkook bisa meminta maaf dengan lebih baik, semuanya tidak akan seperti ini.

"Hongdae," Jungkook menjerit keras, "hal buruk terjadi pada Jimin di Hongdae."

Nafas Hoseok tercekat, "Sial. Kita terlambat." Lalu matanya memanas.

Semuanya tidak akan terjadi jika seminggu ini Jungkook tidak mendiamkan Jimin yang juga terdiam. Harusnya Jungkook memohon pengampunan. Harusnya Jungkook memeluk tubuh ringkih itu yang terpaksa tidur di sofa karena Jungkook yang enggan tidur bersama. Harusnya Jungkook membiarkan Jimin mengecup pelipisnya di pagi hari. Harusnya Jungkook tidak menutup mata seolah waktu bisa menghapus kejadian buruk itu dari pikiran Jimin. Harusnya Jungkook membiarkan Jimin mencintainya sebagaimana Jungkook mencintai Jimin di balik sifat tidak pedulinya.

Harusnya apa lagi, Jungkook?

"Tuhan, kumohon selamatkan ia. Kumohon," Jungkook menekan dadanya kuat, "aku sangat mencintainya, Tuhan. Bagaimana bisa aku hidup tanpa dia?" Erangnya putus asa.

Jungkook sadar selama ini ia membutakan mata, menulikan telinga. Menangisi si Brengsek Taehyung padahal ada manusia berhati malaikat di sisinya. Terlibat picisan lampau dengan Taehyung padahal ada Jimin yang selalu menjadikan Jungkook prioritasnya.

Jimin yang bekerja hingga larut untuk kehidupan mereka berdua, _menabung untuk hubungan yang lebih serius_ , katanya. Jimin yang selalu menyokongnya saat ia lelah tanpa sekalipun Jungkook pernah memikirkan kaki Jimin yang nyaris patah. Jimin yang mengecup pelipisnya penuh kasih tanpa sekalipun Jungkook mengecup wajah Jimin yang lelah. Jimin dengan seluruh kalimat cintanya yang Jungkook balas dengan senyuman kecil tanpa satu vokal pun menyambut.

Bedebah macam apa sebenarnya ia? Jungkook menyesal, sangat. Mengapa ia baru tersadar?

Padahal Jungkook tahu: Jimin bisa memaafkannya.

Jika sekali saja Jungkook meminta maaf dengan raut penyesalan bukannya diam. Jika sekali saja Jungkook mengecup kening kekasihnya dan mengatakan cinta. Jika sekali saja Jungkook bisa memanfaatkan posisinya sebagai yang paling Jimin kasihi.

Semuanya tidak akan seperti ini.

Seperti kata Jimin, _ia mampu hidup ribuan tahun tetap mencintai Jungkook_.

Tetapi bukan begini. Bukan dibodohi seperti ini. Bukan pula seperti Jungkook yang seolah tidak peduli padanya. Pada setiap desir darah dan denyut nadinya. Seolah Jungkook tidak pernah sekalipun menjadikan eksistensi seorang Park Jimin berharga.

Ketika Jimin memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kehidupannya, semua itu menjadi kesalahan terbesar Jeon Jungkook karena tidak pernah sekalipun Jungkook mengucap syukur kepada Tuhan karena sudah menghadirkan Jimin di sisinya. Karena itulah mungkin Tuhan memberi Jungkook sedikit pelajaran.

Jungkook membersit, air mata membanjiri wajahnya, "Kumohon beri aku kesempatan, Tuhan. Aku akan berubah. Biarkan aku membahagiakannya. Kumohon jangan ambil dia," Jungkook menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, lalu berteriak keras, "KUMOHON."

Sayangnya, Jungkook. Ucapan Hoseok benar:

Kalian terlambat.

Kau terlambat.

 _Terlambat_.

x

x

x

Malam itu, kecelakaan tunggal di jalan Hongdae telah menewaskan satu orang. Pengendara mobil _Mercedes_ yang hancur terguling itu.

Sementara sang supir truk tronton itu nyaris gila ketika melihat mobil yang melaju kencang ke arah truknya itu mengerem sekaligus dengan bantingan arah. Gagal menabrak mobilnya namun berakhir dengan sama parahnya. _Apa pengemudi itu sengaja?_ Pikirnya.

Kejadian itu begitu cepat. Pecahan kaca, suara logam yang berbenturan dengan aspal, teriakan panik orang-orang. Kengerian di tengah malam.

Benda hitam itu melayang, jatuh berguling-guling dan hancur.

 _Remuk._

x

x

 **Fin**

x

x

Drabble yang akhirnya malah aku lanjutin XD Salahkan Jimin yang malah nanya 'kenapa Jungkookie' di akhir drabble kemarin. Bikin aku gregetan aja. Akhirnya aku ga bikin ending ngengantung lagi. Horeee~

Special thanks to:

 **MeikiToka, Meliyo-11, Toptae, ParkSungra, SwaggxrBang, alvis alfi, Dnztsh, cafe Lalatte, MaBlankTae, bxjkv, MingyuAin.**

Tanggapan kalian semua bikin aku bahagia. Huks, kalian luar biasa..

 _With Love,_

 _December D._


	3. Epilogue

**x**

 **x**

 **Epilogue** **: Remuk**

(BGM: Asal Kau Bahagia-Armada

tapi aku menyarankan untuk memutar versi cover yang dinyanyikan Hanin Dhiya. Putarlah di bagian yang kutandai. Serius, mending download dulu baru baca.)

 _Happy reading~_

 **x**

 **x**

Jungkook membuka matanya yang pedih, terasa begitu tebal dan berat akibat terlalu banyak mengeluarkan air mata.

Sudah 7 hari sejak hari pemakaman Jimin.

Jungkook mendesis, ada yang salah sekarang. Bagaimana bisa ia terbangun setiap pagi tanpa senyuman mengantuk Jimin di hadapannya? Bagaimana bisa ia tertidur tanpa belaian Jimin di puncak kepalanya? Bagaimana bisa ia memulai aktifitasnya setiap hari tanpa kecupan sayang Jimin di pelipisnya sebelum sarapan pagi? Bagaimana bisa ia bertahan tanpa mengeluhkan harinya yang berat di pundak Jimin?

Jawabannya adalah ia tidak bisa.

 _Ia tidak pernah bisa._

"Kau jahat, _Hyung_. Bodoh," Jungkook membuat tubuhnya menyamping ke sisi kosong di ranjangnya, "harusnya kau pikirkan perasaanku. Kau membuat keputusan ini tanpa melibatkan aku. Kau lihat dampaknya sekarang?" Air matanya kembali mengalir, "bukan begini caranya jika kau ingin menghukumku, _Hyung_."

 _Apartement_ ini sekarang terlalu sepi. Jungkook rindu pada Jimin, sangat. Hingga ia rasa terlalu menyesakkan menghirup napas di dalam ruangan yang beraroma Jimin: yang mengingatkan segala sesuatu tentang Jimin.

Ada senyuman Jimin di bingkai kaca, ada tawa Jimin di selimut yang Jungkook kenakan, ada senandung Jimin di sudut kamarnya, ada gerutuan Jimin di kamar mandi, ada rengekannya di atas pantry, ada Jimin di mana-mana dan Jungkook nyaris gila karena rindu hebat yang menderanya.

"Aku belum makan, _Hyung_ ," Jungkook meraba sisi kosong itu, "bukankah harusnya kau mengomel sekarang? Bukankah nanti kau akan pulang dengan banyak makanan?" Jungkook memejamkan matanya, "Kau harus pulang, _Hyung_. Nanti _maag_ ku kambuh. Memang kau tidak khawatir?"

Air matanya mengalir, "Aku rindu padamu, _Hyung_. Aku butuh kau di sini. Bukan Taehyung, bukan Mama, bukan Hobie _Hyung_ , bukan siapapun."

Jungkook teringat pada hangat pelukan Jimin dan belaian halusnya yang membuat mengantuk. Jungkook ingat bagaimana Jimin akan tersenyum ketika Jungkook merengek protes karena Jimin mencuri kecupan di pipinya. Jungkook ingat semuanya, teramat jelas. Begitu nyata.

Kamar ini beraroma Jimin, seperti aroma bebatuan basah, hutan pinus dan semerbak pucuk bunga buah _peach_. Begitu segar di awal, berakhir dengan begitu damai, halus dan menenangkan.

Jungkook selalu suka aroma Jimin. Tetapi tidak kali ini. Ketika kerinduan terasa begitu menyesakkan, ketika penyesalan mengubur Jungkook dalam kubangan harapan yang telah gugur.

"Kau meninggalkanku begitu saja, tanpa tahu apa mauku. Tanpa mendengar bagaimana penjelasanku," pandangan Jungkook mengabur, "kau pergi begitu saja. Kau membuatku terbiasa hidup bersamamu, tapi kau tidak pernah sekalipun mengajari aku untuk hidup tanpamu. Lalu sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa kehilanganmu seperti aku kehilangan degup jantungku sendiri."

Bel _unit_ nya berbunyi berkali-kali.

Jungkook tidak ingin peduli. Mungkin itu Mamanya yang khawatir pada keadaan Jungkook yang seperti mayat hidup. Mungkin pula itu tetangganya, Jung Hoseok yang sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri. Namun Jungkook tidak ingin peduli. Ia hanya ingin di sini, menangisi Jimin dan menyesali perilakunya.

"Kau menghukumku terlalu berat, _Hyung_. Aku bisa mati." Bisiknya pada gamang yang 'tak kunjung berlalu.

Bel _unit_ nya ditekan berkali-kali. Begitu brutal dan tidak sabaran. Ini jelas bukan Mama ataupun Hoseok. Mereka tidak akan segila ini meminta Jungkook membuka pintu.

" _Hyung_ , sepertinya ada tamu," Jungkook akhirnya bangkit dari tidurnya, "aku akan membukakan pintu."

Jungkook mematut wajahnya pada cermin. Muka pucat, rambut kusut, mata dengan cekungan hitam yang mengerikan, wajahnya yang menirus, "Kau lihat _Hyung_? Aku seperti anjing buangan. 'Tak terurus." Bisiknya pada bayangan wajahnya di cermin, "kau tidak mau datang juga melihatku seperti ini?"

"Astaga, Jungkook- _ah_."

Adalah kalimat sarat dengan rasa iba yang pertama kali menyambutnya ketika membukakan pintu.

Jung Hoseok yang menyuarakannya. Di sampingnya ada Min Yoongi, teman baik Jimin yang diam pada posisinya.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanpa dipinta Hoseok mendudukannya di sofa sewarna _peach_ favorit Jimin.

"Ada apa, _Hyung_?" Tanya Jungkook pelan. Ia tidak ingin bertemu siapapun saat ini.

"Kau sudah dua hari tidak keluar rumah sejak Mamamu kembali pulang ke Busan, aku khawatir kau macam-macam," Hoseok mengeluarkan kotak makan yang dibawanya, "aku membeli tumis daging kesukaanmu. Makan ya?" Bujuknya.

Jungkook menggeleng.

Yoongi hanya mengamati dalam diam. _Apartement_ Jungkook sangat rapi walau ada debu di beberapa sudut seolah ruangan itu tidak pernah ditempati. Lampunya redup dan masih ada _cup_ ramen _instant_ di depan televisi. Jumlahnya tidak hanya satu atau dua, lebih dari lima atau mungkin tujuh jika Yoongi tidak salah menghitung.

"Kau hanya makan ramen _instant_? Kau mau mati ya?" Tanyanya kesal.

Jungkook menyunggingkan satu senyuman kecil, "Kalau bisa aku memang ingin, tapi Jimin _Hyung_ bilang aku harus hidup. Ia ingin menghukumku."

"Jungkook," Hoseok merangkul bahunya sebelum melotot pada Yoongi, "sudah kubilang _Hyung_ diam saja, kalau _Hyung_ bicara pasti selalu terdengar menyebalkan, sumber semua gerutuan di muka bumi."

Yoongi tidak peduli, persetan dengan mengasihani. Memangnya Jungkook kira hanya ia yang kehilangan?

"Bukan hanya kau yang sedih, Brengsek," desisnya, "meja Jimin tepat di depan mejaku. Aku bisa mendengarnya membisikkan namamu setiap menit, aku bisa melihatnya memujamu, aku bisa merasakan cintanya yang begitu besar padamu. Bukan ini yang ia mau, Jungkook. Kau tidak berusaha mencegahnya pergi, kau tidak pernah menunjukkan sebagaimana berartinya dia."

Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya, menatap nyalang pada Yoongi, "Benar. AKULAH YANG SALAH!" Ia menepuk dadanya berkali-kali hingga napasnya sesak, "aku menyesal sampai rasanya aku ingin mati tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa mati, _Hyung_. Tidak!"

Hoseok memijat pelipisnya dengan sebelah tangan, "Kalian berdua, tolong hentikan!"

"Aish," Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, "bukan ini maksudku datang ke sini."

Jungkook menutup wajahnya dengan kedua belah tangan dan menangis kencang di pundak Hoseok.

"Jimin menitipkan sesuatu padaku sebelum kejadian itu."

Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya, menatap pada amplop kuning cerah dengan motif pisang dan monyet yang Yoongi sodorkan.

"Kau boleh menertawakan pilihan amplopnya." Ujar Yoongi pada Hoseok yang membelalak lucu.

"Makanlah dan bersihkan dirimu, aku hanya akan memberikan amplop ini setelah kau mandi dan memakan semua makanan yang Hoseok bawa," Yoongi memasukkan amplop itu ke dalam jaketnya, "aku dan Hobie akan membersihkan unitmu selama kau mandi."

Jungkook baru saja membuka mulutnya hendak melayangkan protes ketika Hoseok bangkit dan menepuk bahunya, "Tidak menerima bantahan apapun. Jika kau tidak mau melakukannya, kami bisa pergi sekarang juga."

"Dan aku tidak akan memberikan amplop ini."

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

(play lagunya dari titik ini)

 _Yang, kemarin kumelihatmu. Kau bertemu dengannya_

Masih teramat jelas dalam ingatan ketika Jimin melihat Jungkook di _cafe_ itu. Duduk berdua dengan Taehyung dengan jemari yang terjalin dalam genggaman juga senyum dan tawa yang 'tak menghilang dari bibir keduanya meski hanya sekejap saja.

Masih teramat jelas ketika bibir mereka melebur dalam ciuman singkat. Meski ia tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka ucapkan dari posisinya yang berada di sudut cafe, namun dari senyum dan segala gerak-gerik mereka melempar tatapan kagum, Jimin lebih dari sekedar mengerti ke arah mana pembicaraan mereka sedang melaju.

 _Kurasa sekarang kau masih memikirkan tentang dia_

Ia pun mendadak teringat pada hari-harinya bersama Jungkook. Pada setiap peluk yang mereka bagi atau pada setiap kecup yang ia beri.

Jungkook yang tidak sekalipun pernah bertanya apa kabarnya hari itu. Apakah ada hal menarik yang terjadi di kantornya? Apakah _mood_ nya cukup baik ketika ia membuka pintu kamar mereka? Apa ia makan dengan benar?

Tidak. Jungkook tidak pernah bertanya. Meski Jimin ratusan kali menanyakan hal semacam itu dan berakhir dengan mendengarkan Jungkook berceloteh tentang hari-harinya ketika mereka terbaring bersisian di ranjang, ketika Jimin mengungkung tubuh hangat Jungkook dalam sebuah dekapan.

Tidak.

Jimin sadar, Jungkook tidak bertanya karena ia bukan Taehyung. Jungkook tidak bertanya karena yang ia mau tahu adalah segala tentang Taehyung. Tidak sekalipun Jungkook peduli pada perasaannya. Tidak sekalipun Jungkook memikirkannya.

Dengan jemari bergetar, Jimin meraih kertas _notes_ di laci kerjanya. Mulai memilah kata demi kata yang hendak ia guratkan.

Pedih. Ia sadar kenyataannya begitu pedih.

 _Apa kurangnya aku di dalam hidupmu hingga kau curangi aku?_

Jimin bisa saja membiarkan Jungkook bersama Taehyung jika anak itu mau sedikit saja terbuka. Bukan bermain kucing-kucingan dengannya.

Diam-diam bertemu Taehyung tanpa memberi tahunya. Seolah Jimin adalah penghalang di antara keduanya, seolah Jimin adalah orang paling bodoh yang tidak mengerti apa-apa.

"Apa aku masih belum cukup untukmu, Kookie?" Tanyanya pada bingkai foto Jungkook yang berada di samping komputer kantornya, foto Jungkook yang tengah tersenyum bahagia ke arah kamera.

Jungkook yang tersenyum, Jungkook yang bahagia, Jungkook yang selalu tertawa. Itu adalah Jungkook yang ingin Jimin lihat di hidupnya.

Meski ia harus hancur, tergilas menjadi serpihan, Jimin tidak peduli. Ia bisa bekerja selama 24 jam penuh jika yang Jungkook inginkan adalah uang, ia bisa memberi seluruh darah, jiwa dan air matanya jika itu bisa membuat Jungkook bahagia, ia bisa menjauh jika Jungkook ingin dekat dengan Taehyung, ia bisa melakukan apapun. **_Apapun_** di dunia ini demi Jungkook.

Tetapi bukan begini. Bukan pengkhianatan seperti ini. Mengapa Jungkook tidak jujur? Apa keberadaannya adalah penghalang untuk Jungkook?

 _Katakanlah sekarang bahwa kau 'tak bahagia_

Ia ingin Jungkook jujur. Mengatakan apa yang ia mau. Jika memang bersamanya bukanlah apa yang bisa membuat Jungkook bahagia.

Ia bisa pergi jika memang Taehyung lebih mampu melakukan apa yang tidak bisa ia lakukan untuk Jungkook.

Jimin sudah berusaha untuk membahagiakan Jungkook. Ia ada ketika Jungkook remuk karena Taehyung, ia bekerja mengabaikan cita-cita dan hobinya untuk terjun dalam pekerjaan yang sungguh tidak ia sukai demi Jungkook. Agar anak itu bisa menjalani kehidupan yang menyenangkan tanpa kekurangan, ia memberi Jungkook segenap perhatian dan kasih sayangnya. Ia tidak pernah meminta lebih. Ia tidak menuntut balas.

Ia hanya ingin Jungkook bahagia tanpa memedulikan dirinya sendiri yang haus akan dekapan penuh rasa sayang. Ia membiarkan dirinya sendiri merana.

"Jungkookie, harusnya kau mengerti sedikit saja pada perasaanku. Aku tidak meminta kau melakukan banyak hal, tapi bisakah sekali saja kau biarkan aku bernapas dengan lega melihatmu tersenyum dengan penuh rasa syukur karena aku ada di sisimu?" Jimin merasa tenggorokannya pedih menahan tangis, sementara jemarinya terus menulis dengan getar tipis.

Ia tidak boleh menangis, di sudut depannya ada Yoongi dan kedua rekannya yang lain. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah, meski sebaik apapun ia menutupinya, Yoongi akan selalu tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya.Terlalu mengenal satu sama lain membuat jarak di antara keduanya terkikis. Namun ia tidak boleh terus-terusan menjadi lemah dan tidak berdaya.

 _Aku punya ragamu tapi tidak hatimu_

Benar. Jimin memiliki Jungkook, tubuh anak itu berada dalam jangkauannya tetapi tidak dengan perasaannya.

Setiap hari Jimin nyaris gila mengucap cinta dan Jungkook tidak sekalipun pernah membalas ucapannya. Ia hanya akan mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

Menlihat Taehyung yang sudah meninggalkan Jungkook lalu hadir kembali dan mampu membuat Jungkook tersenyum secerah dulu membuat Jimin mengerti meski berulang kali mencoba menghindari: _Taehyung selalu memiliki hati Jungkook sejak dulu hingga saat ini._

Tidak peduli setiap malam Jungkook tertidur dalam dekapnya, kenyataannya adalah Jimin 'tak pernah sekalipun berhasil memiliki hati Jungkook. Jungkook telah memberikan segenap hatinya pada Taehyung. Sedalam apapun luka yang Taehyung torehkan, tidak sekali pun Jungkook mengambil hati itu kembali.

 _Kau 'tak perlu berbohong kau masih menginkannya_

Setiap Jimin bertanya apakah Jungkook masih mencintai Taehyung, Jungkook hanya akan membalas dengan senyuman.

Ketika Jungkook berkata ia sudah tidak menginginkan Taehyung kembali padanya, Jimin tahu pasti Jungkook berbohong. Terlihat jelas, bahwa Jungkook masih kepayahan berharap Taehyung kembali.

Terasa nyata bahwa Jungkook menganggap Jimin seperti ia melihat Taehyung. Jimin tahu, Jungkook masih begitu menginginkan Taehyung. Begitu membutuhkan Taehyung.

"Aku gagal, Kookie," bisiknya, "aku menipu hatiku sendiri. Berkata semuanya akan baik-baik saja, berharap kau akan mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu. Berpikir bahwa waktu akan mengubah perasaanmu. Aku salah, aku tidak pernah bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta. Aku gagal membuatmu mencintaiku sepayah aku mencintaimu. Begitu dalam, begitu gila hingga aku nyaris kehilangan akal setiap berpikir apa aku mampu hidup tanpamu."

Jemarinya melipat kertas _notes_ berwarna _peach_ itu, memilah amplop dengan senyuman kaku. Ada beberapa amplop putih polos di lacinya, juga amplop merah bekas _angpao_ yang diberikan Zitao, salah satu atasannya. Atau amplop polos dengan warna-warna _pastel_ yang dibelinya untuk membuat surat berisi kalimat penyemangat setiap Jungkook memiliki satu atau dua _test_.

Bibirnya tersenyum lemah. Apa Jungkook akan baik-baik saja? Apa anak itu akan makan tepat waktu? Apa ia bisa menjadi penyanyi terkenal suatu saat nantinya? Apa Jungkook akan bahagia?

Matanya tertuju pada amplop kuning dengan motif pisang dan monyet yang terlihat konyol, "Ah, pisang. Buah kesukaanku." Lalu ia meraih amplop kuning itu, memasukkan kertas _notes_ nya sebelum membuka kertas perekat di bagian tepi amplopnya.

Jemarinya mengetuk meja. Ia tidak membuat satu dokumen pun pagi ini, biarlah ia tidak peduli. Dengan langkah terseok yang berusaha digagah-gagahkan, Jimin mendekat pada Yoongi.

" _Hyung_." Panggilnya.

"Apa?" Jawab Yoongi ketus, "kalau kau tidak enak badan pulanglah. Aku sebal melihatmu hanya duduk dan tidak mengerjakan apapun sementara aku nyaris gila mengurus semua dokumen ini." Omelnya.

Tanpa sadar Jimin tersenyum. Ah, betapa ia akan merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Saat di mana Yoongi akan mengomelinya, saat Sungjae di sudut timur sana akan menghabiskan kopi di mejanya, atau tatapan memohon Jaehyun yang meminta diajari membuat laporan.

"Aku ingin minta tolong."

"Apa lagi?" Tanyanya lebih ketus dari ucapan pertamanya, "aku sedang sibuk. Cepat katakan."

"Boleh aku menitipkan sesuatu untuk Jungkook?" Pintanya.

"Jangan konyol, Park," Yoongi mimijat pangkal hidungnya hingga kaca mata yang dikenakannya melorot, "kau tinggal serumah dengannya. Berikan secara langsung."

" _Hyung_ , kumohon." Pintanya dengan raut penuh harap.

Yoongi mendecak sebelum menatap wajah Jimin sebal, "Ya sudah."

Wajah Jimin seketika berubah sedikit lebih cerah, "Aku janji ini permintaan terakhirku padamu," katanya sembari menyodorkan amplop kuningnya, "tolong berikan ini pada Jungkook minggu depan, _Hyung_."

"Apa ini?"

Jimin terkekeh, "Ucapan selamat, _Hyung._ Jungkook menjalani beberapa test, ini kejutan untuknya. Tolong ya, _Hyung_?"

Yoongi mengamati amplopnya, "Buruk sekali pilihan amplopmu." Sindirnya.

"Hanya amplop ini yang ada perekatnya," bohongnya, "aku khawatir _Hyung_ akan membukanya sebelum memberikannya pada Jungkook."

Yoongi memukul kepala Jimin menggunakan pensil di tangan kirinya, "Kau mengenalku. Aku adalah pria paling bertanggung jawab dari Daegu, jangan samakan aku denganmu."

" _Hyung_ masih marah karena aku membaca surat yang _Hyung_ titipkan padaku untuk Seulgi?" Tanya Jimin tidak percaya, "Lupakan masa lalu, _Hyung_. Itu sudah tiga tahun yang lalu."

Yoongi memukul kepala Jimin lagi, "Tutup mulutmu! Kerja sana!"

Jimin mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut sembari menuju mejanya dengan mulut yang bersungut-sungut.

Ketika sore hari mereka hendak pulang, Yoongi tidak menyimpan satu pun kecurigaan pada Jimin yang tiba-tiba memeluknya sembari mengucapkan banyak permintaan maaf dan terima kasih.

Tidak hingga ia melihat berita kecelakaan di Kyunghee dini hari kemudian.

 _Kurela kau dengannya asalkan kau bahagia_

Inikah usaha terakhirmu untuk membahagiakan Jungkook?

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Jungkook berdiri di balkon _apartement_ nya dengan pandangan kosong. Jemarinya mengenggam pagar pembatas sementara jemarinya di tangan lain meremat kertas _notes_ dari Jimin.

Bibirnya tersenyum pedih, "Apa-apaain ini? Kau meminta sesuatu yang bodoh."

Kepalanya mendongkak, menatap langit malam yang tanpa kemilau gemintang.

"Mana? Kau bilang akan melihatku dari atas sana? Semudah itu kau mempercayakan hidupku pada diriku sendiri? Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, _Hyung_ , kau hanya percaya pada asumsimu sendiri," raiknya, "kau bodoh dan tidak mengerti apapun."

Paru-parunya menarik udara dengan terburu sebelum ia terisak, "Kau pikir melihatmu mati akan membuatku bahagia? Kau pikir aku suka melihatmu masuk ke dalam peti kemudian ditimbun tanah dan diberi _tombstone_? Kau kira aku tidak membutuhkanmu sebanyak kau membutuhkanku?" Ia bertanya putus asa.

"Aku yang bodoh tidak bisa menunjukkannya dengan benar. Aku yang bodoh ini malu mengakuinya. Tapi apa pernah kau merasakan setiap tengah malam aku akan terbangun untuk mengecup keningmu? Apa pernah kau merasakan aku menggenggam tanganmu, terjaga sepanjang malam ketika kau sakit? Kau tidak mengerti. Kau lebih berarti dari siapapun di dunia ini. Kau lebih penting dari Taehyung, bahkan dari diriku sendiri." Jelasnya pada angin yang berlalu menyapa anak rambut di pelipisnya, berharap angin itu akan digantikan dengan bibir lembut Jimin.

"Aku yang bodoh terjebak nostalgia konyol dengan Taehyung. Kau harusnya marah. Kau harusnya berteriak. Caci aku, _Hyung_. Caci! Aku berhak mendapatkannya. Kau boleh menghukumku karena aku tidak memikirkan perasaanmu, karena aku membalas semua yang kau lakukan dengan tidak tahu diri. Tapi jangan hukum aku seperti ini," semakin lama suaranya semakin menipis, "jangan pinta aku untuk hidup tanpa kau. Aku tidak bisa, _Hyung_. Aku tidak mau."

Dengan jemari gemetar, Jungkook mengusap pipinya yang basah, "Sudah cukup. Kau ada di mana sekarang? Apakah kau berada di surga? Atau neraka? Aku tidak peduli. Kau mati dengan cara seperti itu, aku sama bodohnya denganmu. Kau akan lihat, sejauh apa kau pergi aku akan mengejarmu. Surga atau neraka aku tidak peduli, sama sekali tidak. Aku tidak akan mencari tangga menuju ke sana, aku akan membuat tanggaku sendiri dan mencarimu hingga ke sudut tergelap neraka. Kau akan lihat, aku mencintaimu sebodoh kau mencintaiku."

Jungkook menarik salah satu kursi yang biasa ia gunakan bersama Jimin untuk melihat gemintang, ia menaiki kursi itu. Tubuhnya sedikit gentar, tinggal satu langkah lagi. Lalu semuanya akan berakhir.

"Tunggu aku, _Hyung_. Aku akan menemuimu. Akan kutunjukkan seluruh perasaanku padamu di sana," kaki kanannya naik ke atas pagar, "bahwa aku mencintaimu sama seperti kau mencintaiku."

Jungkook membiarkan kertas dari Jimin jatuh di sela kaki kursi.

Lalu kaki kirinya melakukan tolakan sehingga tubuhnya jatuh melayang ke depan. Tubuhnya terasa begitu ringan. Tidak akan sampai 5 detik tubuhnya akan menghantam lantai beton di bawahnya. Dari ketinggian _unit_ nya yang berada di lantai 10 harusnya ia mati.

Ketika angin terasa kuat menerpa tubuhnya yang melayang, gravitasi menarik tubuhnya begitu keras. Ia seperti melihat wajah orang-orang yang dikenalnya. Bergantian dengan cepat memenuhi ingatannya sebelum ia menutup mata dan melihat senyuman Jimin yang begitu ia rindukan.

Sebelum suara debam itu menulikkan telinganya, dan rasa sakit menyegap tubuhnya. Jungkook tersenyum lemah, suaranya menghilang, organ tubuh dan dagingnya seolah hancur sementara tulang belulangnya terasa remuk menusuk daging yang kehilangan keutuhannya sebelum akhirnya air matanya menetes hingga akhirnya napas itu terhenti.

 _Teruntuk Jeon Jungkookie, pria yang paling kucintai di dunia ini._

 _Katakan keputusanku ini konyol dan gegabah, tetapi aku hanya ingin kau bahagia. Jika keberadaanku hanya menyulitkanmu, aku akan pergi._

 _Jangan lupa untuk mencatat hal-hal ini di jurnalmu:_

 _1\. Jungkook harus tidur di bawah jam 12 malam kalau tidak ingin berakhir menjadi patung yang sulit di bangunkan di pagi hari._

 _2\. Ia harus makan siang di atas jam 12 namun tidak boleh lebih dari jam 1 atau maagnya akan kumat._

 _3\. Pakaian dalam ada di laci ke 3, t-shirt di laci pertama, celana di laci ke 2, jaket-pakaian tebal-atau pakaian mudah kusut ada di lemari pojok._

 _4\. Setiap ada test, ia harus mendapat satu kecupan di kening dan dua di pelipis agar testnya berhasil. Itu rahasia keberhasilan Jungkook yang hanya Park Jimin seorang yang mengetahuinya._

 _5\. Berikan satu kotak bekal dan susu rasa pisang jika maagnya kumat, ia akan menjadi sangat pemilih dan hanya akan memakan makanan rumah._

 _6\. Tagihan listrik dibayar setiap tanggal 5 setiap bulan. Air di tanggal 7 dan biaya perawatan apartement di tanggal 10. Jangan sampai telat bayar, dendanya bisa 10% dari total tagihan._

 _7\. Rutinlah mengecek_ _apa ia minum semua vitaminnya, anak itu sangat mudah terkena flu. Dan saat ia sakit, kau akan di hadapkan pada bayi besar yang penuh tuntutan._

 _8\. Larang ia begadang menonton koleksi dvd konser BigBang atau Justin Bieber, ia bisa memutar kaset itu sampai pagi kalau dibiarkan menonton malam hari._

 _9\. Biarkan ia menjalani hobinya kalau kau tidak ingin didiamkan selama satu bulan. Dan ingatkan ia pada banyak hal karena ia begitu mudah melupakan sesuatu._

 _10\. Berikan ia banyak banana chips ketika moodnya buruk. 5 menit kemudian minta ia menceritakan harinya lalu **selamat** , moodnya akan membaik dalam waktu kurang dari 45 menit._

 _Jungkookie, pastikan 10 hal itu agar hidupmu tetap berjalan dengan baik. Aku tidak sanggup hidup jika tanpa kau, melihatmu bersama Taehyung kala itu membuatku sadar tidak lama lagi kau akan pergi dariku dan aku tidak mau menjalani hidup tanpamu._

 _Namun aku tidak egois dan memaksamu tetap bersamaku karena aku tahu kau tidak bahagia denganku._

 _Aku rela kau dengan Taehyung asal kau bahagia._

 _Mungkin kau mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaanku,_

 _Kau telah terbiasa dengan adanya aku di setiap hari-harimu,_

 _Namun hidupmu tidak boleh berhenti hanya karena aku pergi._

 _Kau harus selalu ingat itu._

 _Dari yang selalu mencintaimu,_

 _P. Jimin_

 _ps. Ini adalah Chim-chim-star. Ia akan mejagamu dari atas sana langit, ia akan selalu melihatmu, ia yang akan memastikan kebahagiaanmu padaku. Ia akan mengadukan segala hal yang berhubungan denganmu padaku, jadi jangan coba-coba menangis atau dia akan mengadu dan aku akan terbangun dari peti matiku untuk mencekik orang yang membuatmu sedih._

 _Setiap kau melihat langit malam, carilah bintang yang paling terang dan terlihat paling berotot dibandingkan bintang lain, itu adalah Chim-chim-star! Sampai jumpa di kehidupan berikutnya, Jungkookie. Aku mencintaimu, sangat. Begitu penuh dan utuh._

 _Asal kan kau bahagia._

 **x**

 **x**

 **Benar-benar TAMAT**

 **x**

 **x**

Saya baper aey, saya ngetik sambil nangis di bagian Jimin itu. Entah emosi saya sampai pada readers sekalian atau tidak, apa kalian akan menangis seperti saya atau tidak. Namun semoga epilogue ini menjadi penutup yang tepat untuk FF singkat ini. Akhir dari segala akhir keremukan Jungkook dan Jimin yang memang mustahil (saya baca ulang dan FF ini sinetron banget plz)

Mind to RnR?

 _Warm Hug,_

 _December D._


End file.
